pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Więźniowie Miłości
'Więźniowie Miłości ' to trzeci odcinek serialu Pora na Przygodę. Streszczenie Finn i Jake zostali porwani przez Lodowego Króla, który zamyka ich w celi razem z siedmioma różnymi królewnami, które wcześniej porwał Lodowy Król. Fabuła Akcja rozpoczyna się w Lodowym Królestwie, gdzie Finn oraz Jake bawią się razem z pingwinami oraz Śnieżnym Golemem. Napotykają Lodowego Króla, który jest zły, za to że wtargnęli na jego teren. Chłopaki niezbyt przejmują się uwagami Lodowego, więc ten powołuje armie śnieżnych potworów. Potwory okazują się kompletnymi niezdarami i dwójka naszych bohaterów niszczy je z łatwością. Lodowy traci cierpliwość i zamraża ich. Następnie wrzucił Finna i Jake'a do swojego lochu gdzie znajdowały się także KGK, K.Malinka, K.Hot-dog, K.Duch, K.Szlamu, K.Diament oraz K.Obdarta. Król wyznaje, że kolekcjonuje królewny, bo z jedną z nich chciałby się ożenić. Finn obiecuje, że każdą księżniczkę będzie chronił i zobowiązuje się do dopilnowania, by każda wyszła za kogo tylko chce. Nagle wymyślił plan, by zaatakować Lodowego swoim fletem, lecz przypomniał sobie, że został on złamany. Jake próbował otworzyć zamek swoją kluczo-łapą, więc Lodowy zamroził Jake'a. Potem Królewny oznajmiły Finnowi, że są uwięzione od ponad tygodnia i nie mają co robić a książka którą czytał im Lodowy Król była żałosna. Król chce udowodnić, że jest tu fajnie więc daje królewnom instrumenty, na których władczynie są zmuszone grać, gdy on sam gra na bębnach i świetnie się bawi. Finn wymyśla plan jak uwolnić całą bandę i powiada Królowi aby przyniósł więcej fajnych rzeczy. Następnie chłopak błaga królewny aby udawały, że świetnie się bawią i by zaprosiły do celi Lodowego Króla, by Finn mógł go załatwić. Plan powodzi się i Król wchodzi do własnej celi, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Królewny uciekają, a Finn stara się wytłumaczyć Lodowemu, że więzienie królewien jest złe, ale jest tylko chłopcem, więc powinien porozmawiać o swoich problemach z kimś bardziej doświadczonym jak Jake. Król traci przytomność,a w śnie zadaje sobie pytanie, czemu ludzie go nie lubią, czy przez to, że używa czarów, czy może jego broda jest zbyt kudłata bardzo chciał by być dobrym mężem. W śnie pojawia się Kosmiczna Sowa i mówi, że Król jest socjopatą. Obudził się w towarzystwie pingwinów, które starały go wcześniej przebudzić.Tymczasem Królewny i Finn siedzą na plecach Jake'a, który rusza w stronę królestw.Niespodziewanie, Królewna Szlamu wyznaje Finnowi, że chciałaby go poślubić. Finn prosi Jake'a o pomoc, na co ten odpowiada, żeby lepiej nie wychodziła za Finna, gdyż cały czas sika w majtki. Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Główni: *Finn *Jake *Lodowy Król (debiut) *Królewna Szlamu (debiut) *Królewna Hot-Dog (debiut) *Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu *Królewna Duch (debiut) *Królewna Malinka (debiut) *Królewna Diament (debiut) Bohaterowie Drugoplanowi: *Ślimak *Gieniu (debiut) *Pingwiny (debiut) *Śnieżny Golem (debiut) *Kosmiczna Sowa (debiut) Wspomnieni *Człowiek Lawa Miejsca *Lodowe Królestwo *Pałac Lodowego Królestwa *Strefa Wyobraźni Lodowego Króla Ślimak Snail_S1E3.png Ciekawostki *To jedyny odcinek w którym Królewna Hot-Dog szczeka. *Perkusja Lodowego Króla jest zielona i ma napis "#1 BABE". *Królewna Szlamu pod koniec odcinka chciała wyjść za Finna. *W tym odcinku widać tatuaż Lodowego Króla. *Ten odcinek na początku miał mieć tytuł "Meet the Ice King". *W tym odcinku można zauważyć, że Finn i Jake przyzwyczaili się do ratowania księżniczek. *Jake uratował Finna przed ślubem z Królewną Szlamu mówiąc jej, że Finn wciąż sika w spodnie. *Nie licząc odcinka pilotażowego, to debiutancki odcinek Lodowego Króla. Galeria 185px-S1e3 princesses and finn riding on jake-1-.png 185px-S1e3 ice king threatening wildberry princess-1-.png 185px-S1e3 finn and penguins on jake-1-.png 185px-S1e3 snow golem sitting in snow-1-.png 185px-S1e3 finn on jake in ice tunnel-1-.png 185px-S1e3 snow golem kitten head-1-.png lodowy krol (2).jpg lodowy krol (3).jpg lodowy krol (4).jpg 185px-S1e3_ice_king_playing_drums.png 185px-S1e3_ice_king_slapping_buns.png 185px-S1e3_ice_king_looking_at_broken_flute.png 185px-S1e3_ice_king_dancing.png 185px-S1e3_ice_king_threatening_wildberry_princess.png 185px-S1e3_princesses7.png Kategoria:Sezon 1